


Rainbows and Pixie Dust

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's SPN Fic [8]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Supernatural, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Castiel Being Castiel, Clap Your Hands If You Believe, Cute Castiel, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean is a big kid, Disneyland Paris, Fairies, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had seen many things over the course of his life, things that most people wouldn’t believe even if they saw them with their own eyes. But the vision before him now, this he would never have imagined. Not in a million years.

“I’m really pleased to meet you,” said Dean, shaking the white gloved hand of the five foot mouse with enthusiasm. “It’s incredible. You’re so... real.”

Mickey nodded twice then let go of Dean’s hand before pulling him into a hug. Dean let out an ‘oof’ noise but then went with it, hugging him back. 

“Er, Dean? You done?” asked Sam, gruffly. 

Dean let Mickey go, but the mouse wasn’t quite finished. He pointed at Sam then opened his arms wide.

“Ah, no way,” replied Sam, crossing his own arms across his chest. “Dean, we need to go. Now.”

Mickey looked down at the floor, obviously sad at Sam’s refusal.

“Now, Dean.” Sam walked past the mouse and pushed his brother in the small of his back so that he would start walking. 

“I can’t believe you made Mickey Mouse cry,” said Dean, a big grin on his face as they walked away. 

“Cass didn’t zap us here so you could play with cartoon characters.” Sam’s voice indicated he was not to be argued with. “When you’ve stopped connecting with your inner child you think maybe we could think about the case?”

“Eat me, Sammy.”

“You really did have a screwed up childhood, didn’t you?” said Sam, instantly regretting the comment when he saw the look on Dean’s face. “Hey, I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean that.”

Overcome with a thousand memories at once, most of which were not exactly sweet, Dean took a full second to pull himself together before Sam could drag him into yet another Chick Flick moment. 

“If by ‘screwed up’ you mean looking after you 24/7 then yeah, that’s exactly what it was. So forgive me if I didn’t have time for trips to the Magic Kingdom.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Drop it, Sam.” The brothers strode across the main street of the park as Dean abruptly got them back to business. “So tell me, who are we seeing?”

“A waiter at the French restaurant behind the castle.” 

Sam unfolded his park guide and led them down the street and towards the restaurant, doing their best to avoid the crowds of people who were gathered there. 

It didn’t take them long to locate the Auberge de Cendrillon, a quaint a la carte restaurant that nestled in a side street in the shadow of Sleeping Beauty’s shimmering pink castle and Sam, years of experience in finding rear doors to places, quickly located the staff entrance. They slipped inside and made their way down a corridor, guided by the homely smell of cooking. As they approached the main kitchen the door opened and a slim, handsome looking man appeared, who started in surprise when he saw the two of them. 

“Bonjour. Puis-je t’aider?”

“Er, Hi,” said Sam. “We’re looking for Joachim.”

“Ah! Then you have found him!! You are the Winchesters, yes?” Joachim beamed at them, rubbing his hands together in apparent delight. 

“That’s right,” replied Dean. “Nice duds.”

“Pardon?”

“Sorry, clothes. Nice clothes.”

Joachim looked down at his outfit, at the pale blue satin knickerbockers and matching long blue jacket, white shirt with a ruffle at the front and knee high boots, and burst into laughter. 

“Ah, merci! This is my costume. We are a character restaurant, I am Cinderella’s Coachman, you see?” 

“I see,” replied Dean, a smile playing across his lips. 

“Come,” said Joachim, turning to go back through the doors and ushering them through the busy kitchen towards a small office in the corner. “We speak here, yes?”

There was only just room for the three men in the office but they managed to squeeze in. Dean perched on the desk, amused at how his brother’s tall frame blocked the entire doorway. 

“So, Joachim,” began Sam, “can you tell us what happened here?”

“Oui, monsieur. It has been very strange. For a while now, lights flicker, objects move, they vanish. The restaurant, it is for families, yes? The Disney characters visit while families eat, they take photos. It’s very lovely. For many years we have had reports of a people seeing a strange figure, a lady with wings surrounded by a bright light of many colours, floating in the corridors.”

“Have you seen her?” asked Dean.

“Non, monsieur, but my colleague, Henri, he saw her. And then last week…” Joachim closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered. “Henri died, here. He was found in the kitchen, drowned in a sink of water. They say suicide, but I know it was not. He was dedicated to his family, earning money to send home to Iran. This, this is when I start to question. This apparition, it is not safe, comprendre?”

“We understand,” replied Sam. 

“This place,” said Dean, “it’s not as old as it looks, right?”

“Disney has been here in Paris for 25 years now,” replied Joachim. “All here was built then.”

“Nothing from before?”

“There was nothing here before Disney, monsieur, nothing but fields.”

Sam fingered the VIP pass that hung on a lanyard around his neck. “Joachim, these will get us everywhere in the park, yeah?” 

“Oui, monsieur. That is correct.”

“And we can stay here, in the park?”

“Oui, I have arranged for you to stay in l’hotel just outside the main entrance. There are many thousands here, you will not stand out, even a man of your height! You have a map?”

Dean stood up so that Sam could spread his park map on the desk top and Joachim showed them the places the public were not aware of, the rear entrances, back stage areas and their accommodation, before giving them a key to their room and a food voucher card. 

“You must eat, yes?” he said. “If you are to find our ghost? The food here is good!”

Dean took the food card and smiled. Disneyland Paris was starting to look up. 

******

Their accommodation turned out to be a modern hotel with a spotlessly clean, warm, bedroom with three beds and an en-suite bathroom, basic but functional. Dean and Sam quickly made themselves at home, claiming a bed each to sleep on and using the third as a place to spread the contents of their kit bag. 

Sam gazed out of the window, looking up at the fading light of the day. 

“It gets dark so early, here, in the winter. If we’re going to check anything today then we need to get going.” 

Not one to be hurried, Dean still triple checked his gun before holstering it inside his jacket. 

“Ready?” asked Sam.

“Sure. Let’s check out the magic.”

******

“I’m not sure this is really going to help,” commented Sam as they made their way towards Adventureland. 

“We have to start somewhere,” replied Dean, “and if there’s going to be a ghost anywhere I’d bet money on this ride.”

“If this turns out to be yet another excuse for you to behave like a big kid then, so help me, Dean…”

Dean tried his best to look like that was the last thing that had crossed his mind. 

“That’s not it, Sammy, honest! But you said there are lots of original artefacts displayed around the ride, one of them might be cursed. We have to check it out.”

“And it’s not a rollercoaster?” asked Sam, for the third time.

“Absolutely not. It’s a flume, you know, on water.”

“Henri died in water.”

“There.” Dean looked jubilant. “Yet another reason to check it out.”

They joined the end of the queue next to a sign that said “20 minutes wait” and started to shuffle along with everyone else. 

The queue for the ride snaked back and forth along stone pathways that were flanked by trees and lush foliage until, after far less time than they were expecting, they found themselves queuing inside a large cavern. The path still meandered to and fro but the closer they got to the ride the spookier it felt, with echoing sounds of rattling chains and screams, dry ice in the air, and a constant background song to accompany them. 

“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me,” Dean sang along as they moved along the queue.

“Really?”

Dean moved closer to his brother so that he could talk to him without the people near them hearing. 

“We’re supposed to fit in with everyone else, Sam, that’s all I’m doing.”

“And how are we meant to check EMF in here without people seeing?” whispered Sam.

“I’ll wait till we get on the ride. Nobody will notice then.”

The queue in front of them started to move quicker until finally, as they rounded a corner in the cave, a river appeared in their view, with long wide barges ready and waiting to be loaded. They pushed through the turnstile, stood where they were told to stand, and they were aboard. 

As they sat down on the bench seat Sam took the EMF reader from his pocket and turned it on, placing it on the floor of the barge where no one else could see it. 

With a thump, the barge starting to move along on its pre-determined underwater track, leading them through the chaotic, noisy scenes depicting various piratical misdemeanours. 

“Isn’t this great?” grinned Dean, eyes shining with excitement. 

Sam smiled back at him. How could he deny the happy puppy that his big brother had suddenly turned into. He didn’t even mind when the barge careered down a steep incline at a rapid pace, not when Dean was enjoying it all so much. But he didn’t get so enthralled by the ride that he forgot why they were there and, as if on cue, as the barge bumped and trundled along, red lights suddenly started to glow from the EMF reader on the floor. 

Sam picked it up and moved it from side to side, trying to pick up the source. 

“Oh, it just had to be him, didn’t it?” Sam muttered. 

No matter how real it appeared, Sam knew It wasn’t. It was animatronic, moved by electricity. But it was still Captain Jack Sparrow and something about him was sending the EMF off the dial. 

****** 

“We have to get back in there.”

Sam and Dean stood to one side at the exit, trying to work out a way of getting back inside the ride compound without being seen. 

“Can’t we use our VIP passes?” suggested Sam. 

“All that’s gonna do is get us another ride.”

“Then how?”

“We have to get back in there when it’s closed, when nobody else is around.”

Sam nodded. “Agreed. And until then?”

Dean pulled the food voucher and waved it in the air in triumph. 

“Until then, Sammy, I smell BBQ.”

******

Sam unwrapped his chicken salad wrap and took a bite, before shaking his sweet potato fries out of the carton and onto the plate. Then he opened the information booklet he had picked up, keen to do more research on the history of the park. Concentrating on reading, his brother’s sudden and noisy return made him jump in his seat. 

“Dude, this place is awesome!” 

Dean’s tray was overflowing with ribs, a burger, half a BBQ chicken, fries, pecan pie and beer, as he placed it carefully on the table. 

“Dean! Is there anything you didn’t order?”

“It’s the vouchers, man, I had to order all this to get discount.”

“But there’s enough for four people!”

“I can get take out.” 

Dean sat down opposite his brother and started to tuck in. 

“Anything in the lore?” he asked, his voice muffled through a mask of cheeseburger. 

Sam shook his head a little, amazed at how much his brother could eat and still stay fit. “Joachim was right, this entire place was built from nothing within the last 30 years. There’s nothing old here apart from the display items, some of which are authentic.”

“So, the ghost has to be a recent death?”

“I guess. If she is a ghost.”

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Dean took a swig of his beer. 

“I don’t know,” admitted Sam. “Something just feels off, somehow. Maybe it’s the wings. And if she’s been seen by people for years, why suddenly kill someone?”

“Spirits get vengeful over time,” said Dean, cutting off a large piece of pie. “You know that.”

“We need to know what she wants.”

“Maybe Captain Jack can tell us. You getting coffee?” 

“The park closes in thirty minutes,” said Sam, checking his watch. “We need to get back to the ride and see if we can get in via the staff entrance. That’s if you can still move.”

“I need coffee first.”

“Okay,” said Sam, resigned. “I’ll order coffee. But get your food wrapped up to go, if there’s anything left!”

******

The Pirates of the Caribbean ride was a very different place when quiet and empty of people. The many animatronic figures stood still, as if frozen in time, and the water looked dark and deeper than it really was. Using Joachim’s map the two Winchesters found their way through the cast and staff entrances which were usually hidden from the public’s view during the rides operation.

Carefully, stealthily, Sam and Dean picked their way through the sets and scenes, the pirates and their captives, until they finally found themselves in the Captain’s Cavern. Jack Sparrow, goblet of rum in his hand, was seated on a throne which was set on a huge pile of gold. Like all the other figures he, too, was frozen in position. 

Sam pulled the EMF reader from his pocket and switched it on. The lights immediately ran off the dial. 

Dean climbed the heap of gold and stepped up close to Captain Jack, peering closely into his wide open, heavily eyelinered, eyes.

“So, what’s haunted?” he asked. “The parrot?”

Sam joined him on the pile of treasure. “There’s so much here,” he said. “Any one of these things could be real and linked to our ghost.” 

Dean leaned forward even further, and sniffed the goblet that Jack held aloft. 

“Dean?” 

“It’s real rum,” reported Dean.

“Really? I’m so glad we know that.”

“You’re so funny. Not.”

Sam pointed the EMF reader at the figure again, monitoring closely as he moved it from Jack Sparrow’s feet, up his legs, and up to his body and head. Frowning, he moved in closer to look at one particular jewel that hung around Jack’s neck. 

“Dean,” he said, pointing. 

The stone was large, about 3cm across, and it sparkled even in the low light of the cavern. As it shimmered and shone many colours appeared in the stone. A full rainbow, in fact. 

“Joachim said she was surrounded by lots of colours,” Sam explained. 

“Seems a bit of a leap,” said Dean, with some scepticism in his voice. 

“Still,” replied Sam, leaning forward to carefully remove the necklace. “The Captain here won’t miss it, and it might just be important. Here.”

As Dean took the necklace and stuffed it into his coat pocket the low lights in the cavern flickered, just as the air around the brothers turned cold enough to make their breath visible. 

The warning should have been enough for them, they were certainly experienced enough as hunters. 

But it wasn’t. 

Dean heard Sam calling his name but didn’t see whatever it was that attacked them, as he dropped to the floor like a stone, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sammy? Sam?!” Dean came too, wincing, as the bang he’d received to his head made itself known. “Urgh. Sammy…” 

He opened his eyes to sunlight that was now streaming through a gap in the roof. He had evidently been out for the count for the night. Blinking, he struggled to focus on the large face that appeared before him, topped by a cowboy hat, and with two wide open eyes that were batting at him in concern. 

“Shit!” Coming to completely he scurried backwards to get away from the creature before him, backing up against the wall. “What the hell are you?”

The cowgirl tilted her head slightly, then made a heart sign with her hands, batting her eyes at him again.

Dean sighed in relief, recognition coming to him in a flash. “Jessie?”

Jessie nodded her head enthusiastically, then tentatively touched the bump that had appeared on Dean’s forehead. 

“It’s okay, Jessie. I’ll be okay,” he said, smiling at her before looking around him in concern. “Where’s my brother?”

Jessie splayed her hands out to symbolise that she didn’t know, then shrugged her shoulders. 

“If I wasn’t in Disneyland I’d think I was dreaming,” he said, getting to his feet. “No Sammy, and no rainbow stone. Dammit.”

Jessie slapped her own thigh in sympathy. 

Dean squinted as if something was in his eye. “What is that?”

Just out of his reach, a few feet above his head, a bright, rainbow coloured light appeared, darting to and fro between him and Jessie. 

Jessie started to swat at the light, as if it were an annoying fly, and Dean reached out to try to grab it. In an explosion of lights and fairydust, it vanished. 

“There’s only one thing for it,” Dean said, half to himself and half to Jessie. He closed his eyes and concentrated. “Hey, Castiel, you got your ears on, Buddy? I need your help. If you’re not busy can you get yourself here? I’m in the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride. You should be able to…”

“Hello, Dean.”

******

As Castiel materialised before them Jessie leapt in front of Dean as if to protect him.

“Hey, Jessie!” said Dean. “It’s okay, Cass is a friend.”

The Toy Story character and the angel regarded each other closely, each with their head tilted to one side. 

“Castiel,” said Dean, stepping between them, “this is Jessie. Jessie, this is Castiel. He’s an angel.”

“And Jessie is…?” asked Castiel.

“A character from a Disney cartoon.”

“How is she real?” 

Dean shrugged. “This is Disneyland, man. All sorts of things are real here.”

“I see,” said Castiel. “In that case, hello, Jessie.”

“We were on the case,” said Dean, “when something knocked me out. Sam’s gone.”

“Then we need to find him.”

“Jessie?” said Dean. “Is there anything you can do to help?”

Jessie looked up for a moment as if concentrating and then slapped her thigh again. With a leap forward she gave Dean a quick hug and then ran off in a great hurry.

“What a strange person,” commented Castiel, as he watched her go. 

“Takes one to know one,” muttered Dean, blushing when he realised Castiel was staring right at him. “Come on, let’s get outta here.”

******

In the time it took for Dean to lead Castiel outside into the cold winter air the park had opened its doors to the public again and people were beginning to stream in. 

Together, the hunter and the angel walked down main street. 

“This pancake is so good,” commented Dean, as he licked chocolate spread from around his mouth.

“It is very warming,” agreed Castiel, sipping at his coffee through the plastic lid. 

“I’m so glad we got to that stall before it got busy.” Dean glanced up, as the sound of tinkling bells was heard above them. “What’s that?”

Castiel looked up at the source of the sound, just as snow started to fall from the sky. 

“Is that real?” asked Dean, gazing up in awe. 

“I believe it is artificially reproduced in some way,” replied Castiel, as he appraised the situation, “but it is real snow.”

“Real snow,” said Dean, his eyes misting over. He took another bite of his pancake and gazed up, allowing the snowflakes to land on his face. 

“Dean? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, man. It’s just… well, it’s just kinda beautiful, you know?”

“I see.” Castiel regarded his friend closely. “You didn’t come to a park like this as a child?”

Dean laughed a broken laugh. “Dad was so busy killing monsters, we didn’t get time for anything like this. We’d be lucky to have him remember our birthdays and then, when I got old enough, he stopped even doing that. It was up to me.” Dean watched the snow for a few more moments. “I would have love to have given Sammy this, when he was a kid.”

“Tell me again, when you woke up there was a bright light?” checked Castiel.

“Yeah. Rainbow colours. Kinda weird.”

“And there was a rainbow coloured ghost at the scene when the waiter was killed?”

“According to witnesses, yeah.” Dean suddenly stared at a person who was standing a few feet to their left. “Is that…? Come on!”

He grabbed Castiel’s hand and dragged him over to a small queue that was forming in front of the figure. 

She turned towards them and smiled. 

“Well, hello, boys! Are you having a wonderful time?”

“You’re… you’re Snow White?” checked Dean, who felt inexplicably shy around the very pretty lady.

“But, of course I’m Snow White, dear! Who else would I be?!”

Castiel frowned. “Are you an angry spirit?”

Dean patted his friend on the arm. “No, Cass. She’s a Princess. She was nearly killed by her evil stepmother but got rescued by a handsome Prince.”

“Oh, I see,” said Castiel, who very obviously didn’t. “That was very fortunate.”

Dean turned to whisper to Castiel. “Maybe she knows something. Let me do the talking?”

“Of course.”

“So, Snow White, erm, ma’am,” stuttered Dean. “We were wondering if you knew anything about the waiter who died here recently?”

“Oh, my dear,” she exclaimed. “I heard about that poor man. Such a shame. Did you know him?”

“Not exactly,” said Dean. “Did you?”

“Only a little. He assisted all of us Princesses when we visited the restaurant. So very sad.”

“If we wanted to find out what happened to him, what would your best guess be?”

Snow White looked a little flustered, obviously trying her best to stay in character in front of the growing crowds while at the same time keen to help. 

She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a loud announcement coming over the speakers that the parade was about to start. 

“Oh my dears, I have to run,” she said, over the sound of the ensuing chaos. “But I think you might need the help of a fairy. Watch the parade, my dears, watch the parade!”

And she skipped off to take her place in the approaching line of floats. 

Castiel watched her go, confusion on his face. “What is happening now?” he asked.

“It’s the parade, Cass. Come on, let’s stand over there where we can see it.”

“Will this help us find Sam?” asked Castiel, as Dean grabbed his hand again and all but dragged him across the main street to a gap in the gathering crowds. 

“It’s all we got right now, and won’t take long,” said Dean, squeezing them both in the gap.” Look, stand here. It’s starting!.”

Loud, brash music rang out of the hidden speakers that surrounded them and the long parade of floats and Disney characters started to make its way down Main Street. 

Castiel tried his best to take everything in as his ears and eyes were bombarded with the very best Disney could throw at them. 

“This is very confusing, Dean,” he commented, turning his head slightly so that he could make himself heard.

“What’s there to be confused about?” laughed Dean.

“Well…” Castiel pointed. “What’s that?”

“That’s Tigger. T I Double Guh Errrrr!”

“And that?”

“Donald Duck.”

“I don’t understand what the dragon is for.”

“I don’t think you have to, it’s just fun, Cass.”

“And who is that?”

Dean stared to where Castiel was pointing.

“That’s Buzz Lightyear, which means… hey!! Jessie!!!” Dean waved and whistled at the Cowgirl as the float passed them. Hearing and seeing them she started to wave in a very animated fashion, pointing back to the Peter Pan float that was following behind – the last float of the parade. 

“What?” cried Dean. 

She pointed again, and Dean followed the direction she was gesturing towards, only to look straight into the eyes of a very excitable fairy. 

“Tink?”

“Tink?” repeated Castiel, frowning.

As the float passed them the Wheel Marshalls moved inwards allowing the crowds to follow the parade if they so wished. 

Dean pushed Castiel forward. “Move!”

“Where?”

“Follow that fairy!”

“Dean,” said Castiel, doing as he was asked but resisting all the way. “This is not a real fairy, it is a person dressed up.”

“Don’t say that, Cass, don’t ever say that. Every time a person says they don’t believe in fairies, a fairy dies. Now come on!”

“Dean, this is ridiculous!”

“I know, Cass, I know, but something is telling me that fairy is the key to all of this. Look!”

Sure enough, just as the parade reached the gates through which all the floats were stored, Tinkerbell leapt down to ground level and ran towards Dean, before thrusting a note in his hand and then vanishing in a flash of bright light.

“What the hell?!”

“Dean, what did she give you?”

Dean opened the note and read it quickly, before looking up at Castiel with a confused smile. 

“We have a date with a fairy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the bright winter sun outside, the place Tinkerbell had told them to meet her was dark and very, very cold. 

Dean shuddered and pulled his jacket closed.

“I wish I had gloves,” he commented, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“We could have had hats,” replied Castiel.

“Cass, I know this is a crazy set up, and I know I’ve probably already lost any street cred I may have previously had, but even I’m not wearing a hat with Mickey Mouse Ears and Chip and Dale on top.”

“Look,” said Castiel, pointing into the distance. “Do you see the lights?”

“Yeah,” replied Dean. “Come on.”

Together they started to follow the small bright light that seemed to dance from point to point ahead of them. The light flickered down corridors and through tunnels until, eventually, coming to a halt in the darkness ahead of them. 

And then the light went out. 

“Sammy!”

Dean ran forward towards his stricken brother who had been bound and gagged and tied to a metal pole. 

“Dammit.” Dean pulled out his penknife and set about releasing his brother who gazed up at him with eyes like saucers in the darkness. 

“Dean!” cried Castiel, “look out!”

A tall man with wild dark hair was walking towards them, a look of evil intent on his face. His eyes flashed black. At least they all now knew what they were dealing with. A demon. 

“You have the Rainbow Gem?” The Demon hissed. 

“What if we do?” said Dean, defiantly as he released the last of Sam’s bonds. 

“You will give it to me,” said the Demon,

“You’ll have to come get it,” said Dean, pulling out the Demon knife from the sheaf in his pocket.

“Its magic is not for mere humans,” hissed the Demon. Then he started to recite a strangely worded spell. “When the first baby laughed for the very first time the laugh broke into a thousand pieces…”

“Argh!” cried Dean, suddenly aware of burning in his pocket where the Rainbow stone was stashed away. 

“And they all went skipping about,” continued the Demon, as Dean pulled out the stone and threw it on the ground. “And that was the beginning of fairies.”

The rainbow stone glowed, projecting piercingly bright colours onto the wall of the cave. Dean, Castiel and Sam all fell to their knees in pain, reaching out for each other, unable to do anything to stop it. 

The demon laughed and stepped forward to pick up the stone, believing his job done and the battle won. 

Castiel groaned in agony, trying his best to gain control. Dean and Sam were huddled together, crying out in pain. 

Drawing on his inner reserves of grace, Castiel rose to his feet, just as a clear glowing light appeared before him. 

In a bright flash, Tinkerbell appeared, and alongside her the rainbow coloured Pixie of the stone. Castiel tried to take a step towards the Demon, his feet moving as if set in concrete. The two pixies took to the air and started to fly around the Demon increasingly faster and faster. With a chaotic, almost apocalyptic crescendo, the speed of the pixies flight erupted until, with a terrible scream, the Demon lost his power. Castiel leapt forward and thrust his angel blade into the Demon’s throat, ending him. 

The two pixies landed on the ground, and Castiel regarded them carefully. 

The Rainbow Pixie stepped forward, smiling, her outstretched hand asking politely for Castiel’s blade. 

“No Cass!” cried Dean. 

“It’s alright,” replied Castiel, as he handed her the blade. 

“Kneel,” commanded Tinkerbell, and Castiel immediately did as he was told. 

The Rainbow Pixie held out the angel blade and touched Castiel’s left shoulder with the point, then moved it to his right. 

“Arise, Sir Knight,” said Tinkerbell. “You’re a brave one, and you saved us all.”

At that, the Rainbow Pixie handed the blade back to Castiel, snatched the fallen Rainbow Gem from where it was lying on the floor, and vanished in a kaleidoscope of colours, quickly followed by Tink. 

******

“What is this again?” asked Dean, holding up his fork with a flake of white fish speared upon it. 

“It’s Turbot,” said Sam. “Just eat it. It makes a change from burgers.” He turned towards Joachim, who had joined them for a celebratory meal at the restaurant. “This is great, thank you.”

“Mon pleasure,” replied Joachim. “We are grateful for all you have done.”

“Well at least no-one else will die now,” said Castiel, pulling the head off a giant prawn with some trepidation. 

“So this Demon, he killed Henri?” asked Joachim, as he poured more wine into their glasses. 

“It appears Henri was protecting the Rainbow Pixie all this time,” explained Sam. “When he refused to give her up, the Demon killed him.”

“The apparition, this pixie, here in the restaurant, it was harmless then?”

“Looks like it,” said Dean, giving up on the Turbot and pushing the plate away. 

“It appears she just liked it here,” said Castiel. “She liked watching all the parties and happy families. When Henri was killed she had to get help to retrieve her stone. She had lost her protector.”

Joachim took all of this information in, thoughtfully, then noticed Dean’s half eaten meal. 

“You are not hungry?”

“Dean is always hungry,” muttered Sam. 

“Hey!” said Dean, indignantly. 

Joachim snapped his fingers and Dean’s Turbot was replaced by a bacon double cheeseburger with extra onions. 

Dean grinned, widely. 

“I love Disneyland,” he said. 

Castiel smiled in agreement. “It truly is a magical place.”


End file.
